Fun in the Morning Sunshine
by NCIS-Bones-Chick
Summary: "I am going to drive you crazy," he said, his voice dripping with the arousal both of them could feel forming as his hardness pressed against her. B&B having some smut filled fun. First attempt at smut, please R&R :D
1. Fun in the Morning Sunshine

**Hey lovely readers! **

**This is my first attempt at smut so be nice, please (: I wrote this, mainly, on my way home from France because it is just that boring to sit in a car for approximately 15 hours! **

**I wrote this as a one-shot but decided to split it up into two chapters.**

**Thank you to Bandgeek216 for Betaing this for me! (:**

**I don't own Bones, but if I did, they would've hooked up in the beginning of season one :D**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang, and Brennan rolled over to turn it off. Next to her lay Booth and as she tried to move from the bed he grabbed her preventing her from leaving.<p>

"Booth," she whined. "Let me go."

"You don't have to get out of bed yet," he told her in a sleepy voice.

"Yes I do, or I am going to be late to work."

"Bones, you and I both know that that is a load of crap. You decide all by yourself when you are going to work."

"But I want to go," she said while she tried to remove his arms from around her, with no luck.

Booth rolled over so she was lying on her back with him hovering over her. "I am pretty sure you don't want to go. You're just playing me, aren't you?" he asked her in his husky bedroom voice, suddenly a lot more alert.

"I don't know, am I?" she asked innocently.

"I am pretty sure you are," he decided.

"And what are you going to do about it Special Agent Booth?"

As soon as she said 'Special Agent' he knew she was playing him. "I am going to have my way with you," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked in a husky voice that was laced with her arousal. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I am going to drive you crazy," he said, his voice also dripping with the arousal both of them could feel forming as his hardness pressed against her.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I am going to kiss you, right here." He whispered the last part as his mouth was hovering right above her ear. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the spot right below her ear before he moved his mouth to the pulse point at her throat.

A low moan escaped her mouth against her will, and Booth's mouth curled into a smile. He removed his head from her throat and looked at her again. "You like that, huh?"

"Is that the best you've got, Special Agent Booth?" she asked mockingly.

He gave her his charm smile before he returned his mouth to her ear, "Not even close," he whispered sexily.

"Then you better show me because I am 30 seconds from leaving this bed."

"Let's see about that," he said.

Booth grabbed her waist and rolled them over so she sat on top of him, straddling his hips. His hands moved to caress her face before they curled into her hair and pulled her face down for a breathtaking kiss. His hands then moved down her back and under the big FBI shirt she wore. He brought his hands to her chest and began to massage her breasts, which earned him a moan of appreciation. His hands continued their way down until he reached her toned stomach and his fingers traced the barely-there lines of her abs.

Her hand moved at their own accord to his chest where she traced the definitely-there lines of his abs, her fingertips only barely touching, teasing him in a way he enjoyed.

Booth stopped his caressing of her chest and abs and pulled her hands away from his body.

"Bo-oth," she whined. "If you get to touch, so do I."

"Nope," he said with a smile. "That is part of how I am going to drive you crazy." He rolled them over again and held both of her wrists in his left hand above her head. He was lying between her legs, his erection pressing against her, relieving some of the pressure he felt. The feeling of his hardness pressing against her made her whimper slightly and made her center throb with anticipation of what was hopefully coming.

"You like that, don't you Bones?" he asked, even though he knew from the sound of her whimper that she was already wet and ready for him. "You like how it feels when I'm hard for you and ready to rip off your clothes and bury myself in your delicious heat?"

Even though she tried really hard to seem indifferent, his words and husky tone paired with him pressing against her, made her squirm beneath him as she tried to get some sort of relief from the throbbing in her core he had created.

Booth let go of her hands, after a couple of kisses to her neck, so he could pull off her, well his, shirt. Brennan willingly raised her arms and upper body so he could work off the shirt.

When the shirt was gone, Booth let his eyes roam over her beautiful chest, letting his eyes linger at her breasts. His right hand cupped her left breast as his mouth descended on her right one. He sucked lightly on her nipple and it hardened in his mouth. He then let his tongue circle around it and bit lightly down on it. He let her enjoy the arousing pain for a while before he soothed it with a lick of his tongue. His right hand massaged her left breast, pinching her pebbled nipple between his fingers, teasing her. His teasing drew a moan from her and it made him pinch even harder.

"Booth," she said in a breathless voice, "Please-" She left the sentence hanging.

"Please what, Bones?" he asked teasingly, already knowing what she meant, but he loved it when she told him.

"Please," she sighed in pleasure, "Please don't stop."

"Oh, I don't intend to stop," he told her.  
>His mouth left her right breast and moved to her left and his left hand went to the abandoned one. His mouth gave her left breast the same attention as its twin had gotten.<p>

"Bones," he moaned and his hips gave an involuntary thrust forward. "You taste delicious," Booth groaned. He moved his mouth back to hers and gave her a kiss that started as just a slight touch, but turned passionate the moment his tongue grazed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to grant him access. When the need for oxygen became overpowering, he broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck. Brennan leaned her head to one side to grant him better access and he eagerly covered her throat in hot wet kisses.

Despite his earlier warnings, Booth didn't say anything when Brennan moved her arms to let her hands run over his broad back, her nails scratching his soft skin once in a while, each time it making Booth let out a soft moan that made the heat between her legs intensify.

While still covering her throat in kisses, Booth moved his hands to the waist of her sky blue panties and he pulled them down. Brennan helped him by lifting her hips so he could get them down to her legs. He let go of the small piece of clothing when it reached her claves and she kicked them off the rest of the way. Booth moved to place a soft, tender kiss on her lips before he started to place kisses on her body, all the way down till he reached her hips.

"You smell wonderful, Bones," he said right before he placed two soft teasing kisses close to where she really wanted his mouth.

"Booth," she breathed around the moan that his kisses had created.

"I love it when you say my name like that," he told her huskily, his mouth just inches away from her heat. He teased her by blowing cool air onto her before his mouth descended on her; he took one slow lick and had her moaning his name all over again.

Her hands curled in his short brown hair and she spread her legs a little more so he had better access for his ministrations. He nipped softly at her clit with his lips and she squirmed beneath him, her hands pulled slightly at his hair, silently begging for some sort of release. The moans and groans she gave him was pleasing as they let him know she liked what he did, but at the same time it made him painfully harder than he already was.

When he pulled away from her she whined in protest but when she saw that he pulled off his sweatpants and boxers she smiled a naughty smile and her eyes immediately went to the impressive erection he sported. As he crawled up her body, kissing and licking his way up her stomach and breasts, she smiled at him and he met her smiling lips in a lust filled kiss which she immediately returned with equal passion. Booth settled between her legs and hers went around his hips as they tried to force him to enter her but he resisted.

He laid his arms on each side of her head, carrying his weight on his forearms and knees. His lips teased hers with soft kisses that he made sure couldn't turn passionate and when she least expected it he entered her making her moan the loudest yet, he himself groaning at the feeling of her warm, soft heat surrounding his hard member.

"God, you're so tight, Bones," he whispered breathlessly into her ear as he fought the urge to move his hips as he let her get used to his size.

When she had had enough she slowly started to move her hips and he eagerly met her slow rocking with soft thrusts of his own. They exchanged soft kisses that were often broken by a moan or groan. When their soft movements weren't enough, Brennan rolled them over, never breaking their connection. She sat straddling his hips, giving him an amazing view of her breasts and toned upper body. He lifted himself up so his mouth could reach her left breast and he sucked on it while she moved on top of him, their new position making him hit her G-spot every time. All of those things put together made her moan and nearly fall off the edge. Her hands wound in his hair, urging him to suck harder. His teeth gently bit down on her nipple and she hissed at the feeling and he soothed the soft pain with a lick of his tongue.

His hands went to her back to hold her closer to him as he moved his mouth to her right breast giving it the same attention as her left one had gotten. The movement of their hips never ceased and they were both fighting to hold on, desperate for more of the wonderful feeling.

"Bones," Booth said breathlessly as he released her breast to seek out her mouth. "I'm nearly there."

"Me too," she panted.

Booth rolled them over, and Brennan wound her legs tightly around his hips as he thrust into her over and over. A couple of thrusts later Brennan fell over the edge, loudly calling his given name. The feeling of her hot slick walls clamping down around him was enough to tear him over the edge too and he came hard while calling her name nearly as loud as she had called his.

When Booth was spent he nearly collapsed on top of her, the only thing keeping him from crushing her was that he moved a little to the side in the last moment. They lay together, still joined, and him mostly on top of her panting and trying to catch their breaths. A short while later, Booth mustered up some strength and rolled them over so she was lying on top of him. Neither wanted to move so they just lay there for a while. Sometime later, Brennan separated herself from him and broke their connection. She lay down next to him with her head and the right part of her chest and her right arm on his chest and her right leg around his.

She kissed his chest before she spoke, "I'm really glad I stayed in bed with you," she said.

Booth laughed softly, "Does that mean that this was better than the lab?"

"Definitely," she told him with a smile.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before she spoke again, "Now I really need to get to the lab, Booth."

"I know," he sighed.

She pulled away from him and gave him one last lingering look before she went to the bathroom.

His eyes followed her naked form as she walked towards the bathroom. "Hey Bones?" he asked right before she closed the door.

She turned around to look at him.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

Brennan laughed, "No you can't, because I really do need to get ready."

Booth pouted and she smiled, "Later," she promised him before she closed the bathroom door and went to shower.

With newfound energy Booth jumped out of bed and slipped on the pair of boxers that he took off earlier and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He had just finished filling up her travel mug as she walked into the kitchen and he held it out to her, but before she could grab it he pulled it back.

"I want a kiss," he demanded.

Brennan gave him a kiss that promised so much more than what they had just done and when she pulled away he smiled cockily at her and gave her the travel mug.

"Just close the door after you," she told him and gave him one last searing kiss.

"Bye Bones, I'll see you soon," he said with a suggestive tone.

She laughed lightly as she walked out the door, "Bye Booth," she said right before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Brennan entered the Jeffersonian about an hour later than she usually did, and it didn't go unnoticed by Forensic Artist Angela Montenegro.<p>

"So, Sweetie," she said as she greeted Brennan. "Did you have an eventful morning?"

"Yes, I actually did," Brennan answered.

"Who was it, and was it any good? Well it must have been good because if it wasn't there usually wouldn't be any morning action," Angela said with a naughty smile.

"It was really good," Brennan confided, but she didn't answer the first question.

"And who was it?" Angela asked again.

Brennan ignored her question, "Who is my intern for the day?"

Angela sighed; she knew she wasn't going to get an answer from Brennan when she started talking about work. "It was supposed to be Fisher but he called in sick so I called Wendell and asked if he had time and he had. And he will be here in," Angela looked at her watch, "Fifteen minutes."

"Okay, thanks Ange."

Brennan left her office where she had shed her jacket and pulled on her lab coat and walked to limbo to collect a box of bones to examine since they didn't have a case.  
>Wendell arrived ten minutes later rushing in, half running, "I am so sorry Doctor Brennan but I didn't get the call about being here until an hour ago," he apologized.<p>

"It's okay Mr. Bray, Angela told me," Brennan said as she placed the last bone on the table. "If you could start the preliminary examination of this body it would be very helpful," Brennan said just as her phone rang.

"Yes Dr. Brennan," Wendell said even though Brennan didn't hear it since she was already on the phone with the person that had called.

"Brennan," she said when she answered the phone.

"Hey Bones!" Booth said in a cheerful voice. "Look, I forgot my jacket and my nights clothes at your apartment so that thing you said you had with Angela at lunch don't let it be at your apartment because she'll notice that I've been there the second she steps inside your door."

"I didn't plan on taking her to my apartment. I figured that we would just go to the Diner."

"Oh well, okay," Booth said. "I'll just go now so I can get as much work done as possible."

"Hey Booth," Brennan said right before he hung up.

"Yeah Bones?"

"I'm going shopping before I go home tonight, I have an extra key lying behind the loose rock that is on the left side of my door, about in the middle, you can use that to enter."

"Thanks Bones, but you can just come to my place if you want to, you don't have to cook for me."

"No, I have plans for you so just go to my place."

Booth smiled, "Okay, but I'll have to go by at my place to pick up some clean clothes."

"Okay, see you later," she said with a smile.  
>Angela walked up to Brennan just as she hung up and took one look at her before she spoke, "Was that Mystery Boy?"<p>

"He's not a mystery, and he definitely isn't a boy," Brennan said, a small smile teasing the corners of her lips.

"That good, huh?" Angela asked impressed. "Think he could give Jack some advice?"

"I don't think he would be comfortable doing that," Brennan answered. "You got anything for me?"

Angela sighed, "Yes, the female of the two skulls you gave me last night is done." Angela gave her the sketch.

"Thanks Ange," Brennan said. "Oh, and for our lunch I was thinking the Diner?"

"Sure, I'll drag you out of here at 12."

"You don't have to drag me, I do want to go."

"A joke, Sweetie, you know, because you often get so caught up in work that you don't want to go anywhere."

"Oh," Brennan said before she walked up to the platform to see if Wendell had found anything interesting.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go home now, Ange," Brennan said as she walked by Angela's office. "Why are you even still here?"<p>

"Because you gave my fiancée some 'extremely fascinating' soil samples so I'm waiting for the clock to struck seven so I'm allowed to drag him home."

"Oh, well I'm off now, bye, have a good evening!"

"Bye Sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, what did you think? (:<strong>

**If you want to know what Brennan has planned for Booth leave a review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Kisses and hugs NCIS-Bones-Chick :D**


	2. Fun in the Afternoon Darkness

**Guys, I am amazed with the response to this story! I really hadn't thought people would like it that much. Huh, guess it was worth a fifteen hour drive to come up with something like this :D**

**I hope you like this chapter and please don't forget to review. Just because a story is finished, it still means a lot to get a review :)**

**And once again I thank my wonderful Beta Bandgeek216 who despite computer problems got this back to me! (;**

**I don't own Bones though I really wouldn't mind. And if I did own Bones then David Boreanaz would be shirtless 99% of the time :p**

**NOTE TO BBLOVER228 AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. **

* * *

><p>After a quick run to the grocery store, Brennan walked in to her apartment and found Booth on the couch with one of her books.<p>

"Hey," he said when he noticed her.

"Hello," she answered. "You read anything good?" she asked.

Booth laughed and stood so he could follow her to the kitchen, "You wrote the book, I'm pretty sure you think it is good. Actually I don't think it is half bad either. As you know, I've already read them all."

Brennan smiled and put the groceries on the kitchen table. "Yeah, I know, you told me."

"But," he said. "I found something interesting in this one."

Brennan looked at him, "Booth, where did you find that book?"

"In your office," Booth smiled.

"Oh no," Brennan breathed, her eyes wide with horror. "Is that," she gestured to the book in his hand, "The book that was lying next to the computer in the room next to the bedroom?"

"Yup," Booth grinned at her.

"And you read it?"

"Well not all of it, but I read the part where your book-mark was. When that didn't make much sense I went back a little."

Brennan closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to put the groceries onto their right shelves, except for one thing which she didn't even pull out of the bag. "You really read it?" she asked

"Yup," Booth answered, still grinning. "You've really imagined me doing that?"

"Well..." Brennan stopped talking.

"You did!" Booth exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Fine, yes, I have, happy now?"

"Extremely," Booth said sexily with a husky undertone.

"I'm just gonna go to the bedroom, and you'll just stay here and, ehh, do whatever." Brennan left him standing in the kitchen and went to the bedroom.

She quickly hid the thing she bought close to the bed and changed her clothes. Instead of the clothes she had worn to work, she was now dressed in a black lace thong, a matching bra and a pair of glossy black heels. To cover up the underwear she wore a small navy blue nightie.

Booth had returned to the couch with the book and was at a very interesting point when Brennan walked in. He only gave her a scarce glance before he returned to his book, but as his mind registered what he had seen he turned his eyes back to her. There she stood, and the end of the couch, in the smallest nightie he had ever seen, paired with a pair of fuck-me heels, her hair hanging loose around her shoulders, her lips slightly pursed, and her eyes even more blue than usual.

"Oh my," he whispered silently to himself.

Brennan walked around the couch so she could stand in front of him. Booth sat up and put the book down; this was so much better than any book. Brennan sat on top of him with a knee on each side of his hips, and leaned forward so his back was forced back into the back of the couch.

Brennan began to loosen his tie and when it wasn't glued to his throat anymore, she undid the two top buttons.

"How about we get you out of some of this clothes?" she asked him in a seductive voice.

Booth was speechless and therefore only nodded, and Brennan took his tie off and opened the rest of the buttons on his crisp white dress shirt. When all of the buttons were undone, Brenna pushed the sides of his shirt away and let her hands run appreciatively over his chest. She leaned in to give him a kiss and as soon as their mouths met, it was fireworks. Brennan pulled away after a short while and stood. She offered him her hand and he willingly took it, excited to see what she had planned. She led him to her bedroom and stopped when they were standing on front of her bed, his back facing it. She slid the shirt off his shoulders and let her hands run down his bare chest, to his belt buckle. As she undid his belt buckle, he moved his hands to her shoulders so he could slip the straps of her nightie off of her shoulders, but she shrugged his hands away and shook her head.

"Tonight I'm leading and you're following," she told him.

Booth smiled a sexy smile. Even though he loved to be the one that took control, he liked a woman who wasn't afraid of taking control in bed.

When the belt buckle and the button on the pants were open Brennan moved he hands to his zipper. As she unzipped it, her fingers grazed his erection several times, which made him hiss slightly as the feeling of her fingers on him made his balls tighten. Brennan tried hard not to smile when she heard him hiss, but she couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from turning up. When Booth saw that, he realized that her touch hadn't been accidental and he leaned his head down so his mouth was at the same height as her ear.

"You like teasing me, huh?" he asked in a husky voice.

Brennan's breath hitched when his warm breath swirled around her ear but her voice was steady when she spoke. "Yeah, I like teasing you," she said in a cocky voice, very non-Brennan like.

Booth didn't know what to say so he settled with letting his tongue trace her outer ear before he gently bit her earlobe, and then sucked it into his mouth for a short while before he straightened back up.

Brennan's hands had stilled at the waist of his pants when he had licked her ear and when he straightened back up her hands started to pull his pants, along with his tri-colored boxers, down. When she reached his feet, he stepped out of them. Brennan pulled down his socks and he lifted his feet so she could pull them all the way off. When she had tossed the socks to the side, she sat on her knees in front of him. Her hands ran all the way up his legs until they reached his hips. She leaned forward to place several kisses to his abs and the top of his lower stomach, and she gently blew hot air onto his lower stomach. Brennan's kisses traveled lower and lower but they stayed away from the rather impressive erection he was sporting.

When Booth looked down he groaned silently, the sight of her on her knees in front of him did more to him than it should. He was sure that the moment she had him in her mouth he wasn't going to last long.

Brennan kissed the root of his manhood and Booth heavily blew out the air he had in his lungs. Her hands came around to rest on his butt and she moved him closer to her. She licked the pre-cum off and swirled her tongue around the tip of him. She looked up at him and met his extraordinary dark eyes. She smiled a sexy smile and wrapped her mouth around the first inch of him and then, very slowly, sucked. Booth uttered a moan and Brennan pulled back. Her hands squeezed his ass and she gave him one long lick from root to tip on the underside of his manhood before she rose. Booth gave a sound of protest, but she just smiled at him.

As she rose to her full height, her deep blue eyes met his dark brown ones, their eyes sizzling with fire. She brought her hands up and around his neck, and his went to her hips. She pulled him to her and they shared a knee buckling kiss. When the necessity for oxygen overpowered the amazing feeling of the kiss, they pulled away and rested their foreheads against one another's.

"Bones?" he whispered in a ragged voice.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Absolutely not," she said with a small smile, happy that her teasing brought out a reaction in the normally very controlled and serious FBI Agent.

"Then what are you doing?" he asked, his breath slowly returning to a more normal speed, though still not completely since she had him pretty turned on and that part didn't just go away.

"You'll see," she told him, and then she pushed him away and down on the bed.

Booth looked at her, confused for a moment before he saw that more instruction was to come.

"Lie down in the middle of the bed, your head on the pillow," she told him, her breath also ragged due to the arousal she was feeling; she was also pretty sure that her tiny thong was soaked with the wetness that came with her arousal.

Booth complied, but added a pillow on top of the one that was already there so he could see her clearly. When he was lying as asked, she stepped a little closer to the bed and his eyes followed her intently. When she was standing a foot from the bed, right in the middle, she pulled off the nightie and revealed what she wore underneath.

Booth groaned at the sight of her in her lace bra, tiny thong and those black heels. She spun slowly so he could see her from all angles, and it made his erection throb that much more.

She made a show of taking off her bra and thong, but she left on her heels, which made Booth's breath hitch a little as he thought about her legs wrapped around his hips with the heels slightly digging into the flesh of his butt as he pounded into her over and over again until she screamed his name as she came.

Brennan walked the last foot to the bed and crawled up the bed the rest of the way until she could straddle his hips. As she sat, one leg on each side of his hips, he could feel her wetness on him and he felt slightly better knowing she wasn't as untouched by the ongoing things as she seemed.

When she was sitting comfortably, she let her hands roam his chest and his hands went to her hips where he caressed the soft skin there. Brennan leaned down and they shared some soft kisses, so different from their earlier ones, before she spoke.

"Booth?" she asked softly, her lips still so close to his that he could feel their movement when she spoke.

"Hmm?" he answered.

She pulled away, "Remember the case with the Santa that blew up in front of that bank?" she asked sexily.

"The one where you had to take my clothes off because I had Santa goo all over me and Cam walked in on it and thought we were doing something totally different?" he asked, confused to why she would bring that up _now_.

"Yeah, that's the one," she said.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Remember you sat in to middle of the lab in nothing but your boxers?"

"Is this some sort if attempt to humiliate me, Bones? Because if it is, you sure went through a lot of trouble."

"Oh, I'm not trying to humiliate you," she said.

Booth sighed, "Yes I remember I sat almost naked in the middle of the lab."

"And remember how Hodgins commented on your hairless chest?" she asked as she traced patterns on said chest.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

"I find that it is very practical."

"Yeah?" he asked, his interest suddenly peaked. "How so?"

"I find, that it will be easier," she leaned forward and to the left, bringing her breasts very close to his face, to fetch something from the drawer in the tiny table next to her bed, "to lick this," she showed him a bottle of chocolate sauce, "off of you." She gave him a sexy smile.

"You've been planning this the whole time?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Well no, I thought about it while at work."

"You thought about licking chocolate sauce off my chest while at work?"

"Yes," she said with a small smile, "I found it very distracting."

Booth smiled and pulled her down for a kiss, but when it was over she lightly slapped his chest and scolded him, "I call the shots, you follow," she told him sternly.

"Yes Ma'am," he said like the dutiful soldier he was.

Brennan wriggled her ass a little and Booth groaned.

"Please don't do that," he said breathlessly.

Brennan didn't answer; she just smiled and squirted some of the chocolate sauce onto his chest. While she did that, she moved down from where she had been sitting and she ended up sitting on his thighs so she could write something on his lower stomach and still lick it off when she decided to. As Booth looked down, he saw she had drawn something, but since it turned the wrong way and he saw it from a really awkward angle, he couldn't really see what it was supposed to be, but he did feel it when she wrote 'B&B' on his lower stomach.

Brennan leaned down and licked his skin, right below where she had written 'B&B', which was dangerously close to his manhood.

Booth shifted slightly beneath her and she smiled for God knows what time that afternoon, even though she doesn't believe in God. She slowly licked off the 'B&B' and her breasts leaned slightly on his erection as she did so. Booth had a really hard time keeping a regular breathing pattern when her tongue worked its magic on his stomach and her breasts leaned on his very hard hardness. He let out a couple of moans and his hands went to her hair, his fingers massaging her scalp slightly while he enjoyed the feeling of her tongue licking off the chocolate.

As the chocolate disappeared, she moved her body higher and higher until she at last was sitting with a leg on each side of his hips and her hot wetness directly over his hardness. As she had licked off the chocolate sauce, her hands had run up and down his sides and his hands didn't leave her hair. When her mouth finally reached his, the kiss was passionate as they both showed the desire they felt. Her kiss tasted of chocolate, him and something that could only be her.

Booth believed that if you could bottle the taste of Temperance Brennan, you would be rich; of course it wasn't something he had shared with her as he knew she would give him some long explanation about why it was impossible to bottle taste of a human being.

As the intensity of their kiss grew so did the movements of their hands on one another's body. Brennan unconsciously began to move her hips in a rocking motion on top of Booth at which time he broke their kiss.

"I really need you, Bones," he panted. His hands ran from having cupped her butt to disappear in her hair, and his lips moved to her shoulder and neck.

Brennan nodded and lifted her body slightly from his. She moved her hand down to position him at her entrance and when he was positioned, she sank down on him. Both of them moaned, her at the feeling of him stretching her and filling her to the brink, him at the feeling of her moist walls completely embracing his pulsing manhood.

Brennan had a really hard time not moving, but she knew she had to let herself get used to the size of him since he was bigger than anyone she had ever had. When she couldn't hold back anymore, she began rocking on top of him and it didn't take long before Booth joined her movement. The first couple of thrusts were somewhat soft, but all the teasing had made them both desperate and the thrusts of their hips soon became faster and harder. At one point, Booth rolled them over and took control. Despite that Brennan had told him that tonight she called the shots, she didn't complain and let him take the lead. Just as Booth had imagined earlier this afternoon, Brennan locked her legs around him her heels dug slightly into his soft skin, probably leaving marks - not that either of them cared. Her hands wound into his hair and their kisses were desperate as he continued to move his hips in sync with hers.

"Bones, I'm not going to last much longer," he told her in a voice that didn't carry much strength.

"Come with me," she simply told him.

He moved his right hand down to where they were joined and his fingers found her clit and he gently started to rub it. That, combined with his forceful thrusting sent her over the edge. Booth, who at this point had the stamina of a sixteen year old at his first time, followed her when he clearly could feel her walls clamping down around him. Both of them came forcefully and the loud moans that followed were swallowed by yet another passionate kiss.

Booth rolled them over before he let himself relax onto the bed. Brennan lay on top of him and when she felt him relax inside of her and she rolled to the side so she was laying next him, breaking their intimate connection.

As they lay there trying to catch their breaths, they shared soft kisses and touches, which stayed above the waist. There was nothing sexual about the touches, just to lovers caressing each other after sex.

"We really should go take a shower," Brennan said when her breath had mostly returned.

"Already looking for more?" Booth asked amused.

Brennan laughed, "No, but we're both sweaty and you still had some chocolate on your chest when we started kissing, and now I've got chocolate on my chest too."  
>Booth smiled at her and lifted himself from the bed. "Lead the way then," he told her with a smile.<br>Brennan stood and walked around the bed to take his hand. Together they walked to the bathroom hand-in-hand and had a pretty uneventful shower. He washed her hair and body and she washed his. Besides that there weren't much touching, just a soft kiss here and there.

When they lay in bed, snuggled up together, Booth found he had a question to ask.

"Bones?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Why do you like teasing me?"

Brennan smiled before she answered. "Because I find that if you've been teased a lot you lose control easier, and I enjoy it when you lose control with me."

"You don't have to tease me for that. I can lose control and be rough without you teasing me," he said.

"And," she continued, "I enjoy seeing your reaction when I start something and don't end it. You get this pouty-ish face and these sparks in your eyes that make me feel good." Her voice faltered in the end, she hadn't meant to say the last part.

"So, you tease me to get me to lose control when we finally do the deed and because you like seeing my reaction to you starting something you don't finish."

"Yes," she said with a smile.

Booth rolled his eyes at her, but gave her a soft kiss to let her know he didn't mean anything with it.

When they were both about to fall asleep, he had another question. "Are you ever going to let me cuff you to the headboard, or is it just a fantasy?"

"Don't know," she mumbled. "But if I do decide to let you, I have to buy a new bed."

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"No headboard on this one," she said sleepily.

"Oh," he said. "Hadn't thought of that."

"Figured that much," Brennan said right before she fell asleep.

Booth lay pondering for a minute. He had once told her that sex with games in it was crappy sex, but as he thought about it, it could actually be pretty fun to see how she would react if he took control without her having the chance to interfere. As Booth fell asleep rather lustful thoughts were running around inside his head, which you would see if you looked under the covers.

* * *

><p>"Booth," he mumbled sleepily as he answered the ringing phone. "Hello?" he asked.<p>

"Booth?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Angela?" Booth asked surprised. "What time is it, and why are you calling me? You never call me."

"It is eight o'clock and I'm not calling you, I'm calling Brennan."

"Oh," Booth said as he pulled the phone away from his ear, true enough, it was Brennan's phone. As he thought about it, he realized that his phone hadn't even made it away from the pocket of his suit jacket, which he had hung over a chair when he entered Brennan's apartment last night.

"Booth, you there?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Just a second and I'll give you to Bones." He held the phone away from his body and shook Brennan's bare shoulder, neither of them had bothered with clothes after their shower. Brennan slowly opened her eyes and he showed her the phone as he gave her a pained expression. 'Angela' he mouthed and her eyes widened with horror. He thrust the phone into her hands and she took it, not really knowing what to say to her best friend about why Booth had picked up her phone at 8 in the morning with a voice that clearly indicated that he had been sleeping and that she was very close to him since it hadn't taken very long time for him to give her the phone.

"Hi Ange!" Brennan said.

After that, Booth didn't hear much of the conversation. He had settled with watching at the naked upper body of his beautiful partner.

When Brennan ended the phone call, she put her phone on the bedside table, next to the tube chocolate, and snuggled into Booth.

"What did Angela want?" Booth asked when she was as close to him as she could possibly come without crawling into his skin.

"I don't know, she never really made it to the point," Brennan said.

Booth smiled, so typically Angela. Okay, she probably hadn't expected him to answer Brennan's phone at eight in the morning but besides that, it was just very Angela-like not getting to the point.

"Think she's mad at us from keeping this from her?" Booth asked.

"Probably, but it won't last long. Angela doesn't hold grudges."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Booth said.

After a pretty long comfortable silence Booth spoke up. "Bones can we get something to eat?" he asked. "Because since we skipped dinner last night, I'm really hungry."

Brennan laughed at him. "Yeah, we can get something to eat," she told him. "I am actually hungry as well."

They looked at each other. "The Diner?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded and they got out of bed to put on some clothes and brush their teeth, Brennan also brushing her hair. Booth didn't care about his hair but as they stood in the doorway of Brennan's apartment, ready to exit, she lifted her hand and ran it through his hair a couple of times until it was tamed, at least a little.

They walked to Booth's SUV holding hands and as they drove towards the Diner, the last thing on their mind was the wrath of Angela Montenegro that they had to face on Monday. Today, and tomorrow, were going to be all theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! And you closet readers get out of the closets and give me a review! (: You other people can give me a review too, they are very much appreciated, <strong>_**and**_** you don't even have to have an account, so please review even though the story is finished! :b**

**I am considering writing a one-shot that follows the conversation B&B have about Booth being able to lose control without teasing. It will probably be posted as a lone story. Let me know if you think I should write about Booth proving that he can lose control and be 'rough' without teasing :)**

**Kisses and Hugs NCIS-Bones-Chick :D**

**NOTE TO BBLOVER228 and who else might want to read this :b  
><strong>**The thing with Angela was just a lunch and I only used it as an excuse to why Booth could call Brennan so she could tell him to meet her at his apartment after work (:**


	3. Fun in the Nightly Starlight

**Hey look at that! I have finally finished this third chapter. I can come with a load of excuses to why it took so long for this to arrive but you probably don't care so I won't bore you with that. As you probably realized by now I decided to post this as a third chapter in the already existing story even though it is a little different from the first two chapters. But don't worry, it is still with lots of B&B loving :b**

**Thank you to my amazing Beta Bandgeek216 for looking at this for me and correcting all of my typos and bad punctuation. **

**And, please, don't forget to review. A review is just as important for an author as oxygen is for anything living :D**

**I do not own Bones but I do wish that I did, maybe this Christmas? :)**

* * *

><p>They stumbled inside her apartment, their lips never breaking from the heated kiss they were sharing. As the door closed, he pressed her up against it. Every inch of his rock hard body pressed against her soft one, his manhood already hard and pressing into the flesh of her stomach. As he broke the kiss in the need of air, she made a whiny noise in protest, but the whine soon turned into moans of pleasure as he pressed openmouthed kisses on her throat, down to her collarbone where he nipped softly at the flesh before soothing the sting with his tongue. When they both had gotten some much needed oxygen onto their lungs, she sought out his mouth again, and he willingly opened his mouth under hers when their lips finally met again.<p>

As the kisses continued, the arousal grew, and when it became too much for him, he started to take off her clothes. He pushed her jacket off of her shoulders and it fell to the ground, his fingers eagerly roamed her back for the zipper of the midnight blue dress she wore. When his fingers finally found the zipper, he wasted no time in pulling it down. When she pulled her arms out of the holes, the dress fell to her feat revealing a blue lacy bra and a pair of matching thongs.

When he tried to undo her bra, she pushed his arms away and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders instead. Her fingers eagerly loosened his tie and when it was hanging loosely around his throat, she started to undo the buttons of his crisp white dress shirt. When the buttons didn't cooperate she became frustrated and tore the rest of the shirt off. Neither of them bothered to react at the sound of buttons flying all over the room. As soon as his shirt was gone she moved her hands to his belt buckle and hastily got rid of the belt. It didn't take long before his pants joined his shirt on the ground.

He stepped out of his shoes and couldn't bother with the socks. When his shoes were out of the way, he moved his feet so they weren't entangled in his pants anymore and he kicked them away.

His hands roamed her back, cupped her breasts, caressed her hips and squeezed her ass all the while his lips explored hers, her throat and upper chest. When he couldn't take it anymore, he lifted his hands from where they had been squeezing her butt and undid her bra; this time with no protest from her. Before the bra even hit the ground, he had lifted her up, her legs around his waist, her back against the door and his hands at her butt holding her in place. She was just the right height for him to take her breasts into his mouth, and as he started sucking on them, her hands went to his hair to hold him in place all while moans of pleasure escaped from her throat.

He could feel the warmness of her core against his stomach where he was holding her and the thought of how wet she was made him impossibly harder. When he finally let go of her, she stood back down, the heels she wore making the height difference nearly non-existent. She once again whined when he stilled his attention to her, but when his fingers started fondling with her thong and pulling it down, she eagerly helped him getting rid of it before she pushed his bright colored boxers down.

There they stood, her in her black heels and him in his multi colored socks and tie and neither of them cared about anything else but the other person.

Her hand reached down to grab his erection. She moved her hand along it pumping softly and he hissed at the feeling knowing that if she kept it up he wouldn't last very long. He pushed her hand away and grabbed one of her legs, hitching it up around his hip. Without further notice she brought her other leg up and around, and he held her right over his staining hard on, both of his hands cupping her ass to keep her in position. When he was sure he was lined up with her entrance he pushed inside her without notice, making her cry out in pleasure. He didn't give her time to get used to him as he knew she was so wet that he wouldn't hurt her and he began to move.  
>Her back rested against the door they hadn't even bothered to move away from to help him support her weight as he thrust into her. He stopped shortly to spread his legs a little more to gain a better balance, and once again he started to thrust into her; hard, rhythmic thrusts that came naturally to him when he let his inner Neanderthal take over his mind. They tongues battled in one another's mouth, both of them fighting for dominance and neither of them backing down.<p>

He was pulsating inside of her, but he was all set on making her come at least twice so he moved his mouth to her breasts and started sucking on first one, then the other breast. Nipping on her pebbled nipple and licking to sooth the soft sting. That, together with his powerful thrusting, was enough to bring her over the edge and she cried out as she came.

She tightened her legs around his hips as she came and he could feel her slick, warm wall tightening around him. He grit his teeth, and put his self control to the test as he tried not to let the feeling overwhelm him.

His thrusts became slower as he brought her down from her high and when he was sure she was all done he picked up his speed once again, pounding into her with force. He kept up the movement, and when she finally came a second time he let go with her. He cried out her name as he came, enjoying the sensation of her tightness milking him. The sound of her name mingled with her cries of pleasure as she tightened around him and her hands tightly gripping his shoulders.

When they both had come down from their high, he let her down to stand on her own legs, but kept an arm around her in case her legs decided not to co-operate. She leaned back against the door, holding on to his tie so he followed her, and brought his mouth to hers for another kiss. This kiss was softer somehow, still laced with passion, but not as demanding as their earlier kisses. He broke away and looked into her eyes which were still dark blue with arousal, just as his still were dark brown, nearly black. A couple of kisses were exchanged, and when her legs finally had regained their strength, she took his hand and led him to the bedroom. They fell onto the bed in a mass of limbs, neither of them feeling the need to lie correctly. She snuggled up against him and spoke the first coherent sentence since they had entered her apartment.

"I really need to bring you to museum stuff more often if this is how you're going to react," she said.

Booth laughed and kissed her on the forehead before eyeing his body, then hers. She noticed his look and looked at him questioningly.

"How about a shower?" he asked. "It was a very long dinner with all of those uptight museum people. I need to loosen up and have some fun."

Brennan looked at him and licked her lips as she thought about what could happen in a shower. "Sounds like a good idea," she said and sat up in the bed before she stood to walk to the bathroom.

They entered the bathroom, and Booth turned on the shower so the water could warm up. He took off his tie and socks and she took off her heels. When the water had reached a good temperature, they stepped in. Both of them just stood under the spray for a moment, letting the water cool their bodies, but soon she became impatient and started running her hands all over his body making a certain part of his anatomy spring to life. Booth growled and pulled her to his chest giving her a hard kiss that told her he wasn't done playing with her, and that it wasn't her turn to lead yet.

The kisses continued, the passion grew and hands roamed all over ones another's body. As he pressed her up against the shower wall she clearly felt his erection against the soft skin of her stomach for the second time of the day as she became just as aroused this time as the last.

Booth moved his kisses to her throat, and she whimpered softly as the throbbing between her intensified. He moved a hand down her body and slid a finger in between her legs, feeling the wetness of her juices on his fingers. He teasingly let one finger grace her opening before moving it higher and pressing lightly down on her clit. Brennan let out another whimper at his teasing and he smirked.

"How do you like the idea of teasing now?" he whispered into her ear before he placed soft kisses at the pulse point right under it. The only answer he got was another whimper as he let the tip of his finger enter her before pulling it out again.

Brennan spread her legs so that there was better space for his hand, but he pulled his body away from hers. At first she let out a sound of frustration until she saw him kneel in front of her, bringing his mouth closer to her center. He took one slow lick, and she moaned, her hands going straight to his hair to hold him where he was. Booth sucked at her clit, and when she involuntarily bucked her hips, his hands went to her hips to hold them in place. His tongue traveled from her clit to her opening, and he dipped in his tongue, getting an even stronger taste of her as his tongue was in direct contact with the source.

Brennan's moans of pleasure continued, but the teasing soon became too much for her, and Booth felt bad for her. His right hand moved from her hip and he let one finger enter her. Pumping slowly at first, he held her right on the edge, but when he let another finger enter her, and kept on licking at the bundle of nerves, she came. Her inner walls contracted around his fingers as he continues to lick her, but as the end neared he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, licking up all of her sweet juice, enjoying the taste of it.

When she was done, he rose to his feet and gave her a long soft kiss, letting her taste herself as his tongue entered her mouth. Caught up in the kiss, she became a little startled at he hitched her leg around his for the second time of the night, but she willingly followed as she enjoyed the rough side of the normally so composed and 'good guy' Special Agent Booth.

When he entered her, she was once again ready for him and he didn't waste any time as he started moving. His thrust were soft at first, but as the overwhelming need to come picked up, so did the speed and force of his thrusts. His hands were cupping her butt and hers were tangled in his hair, keeping his mouth to hers as her tongue invaded his mouth in a rhythm similar to the one of his thrusts.

Soon it became too much for both of them, and they both cried out as they came. Booth at the feeling of his balls and abdominal muscles tightening as he came and at her tightness clamping down around him, milking him of everything he had. Brennan at the tickling feeling in her lower stomach and the feeling of him lengthening and thickening inside of her, spilling his seed into her core.

Booth's knees nearly buckled under him, and he let Brennan down so she could stand on her own. They both leaned slightly against the shower wall before they regained their strength and finished off their shower.

They had been lying on the bed for a little while, neither of them wearing anything, but their shower towel since they didn't see the need for the clothes if they were going to sleep, before Brennan turned and snuggled in to Booth's side with her head on his chest and her arm draped over his middle. Soon they fell asleep both of them still having the after-sex glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaand CUT! This was it for my first smutty story. How did you like the last chapter? Please review and tell me what you thought (:<br>And if you haven't reviewed the other two chapters, please do that too, as I said in the beginning a review is like oxygen to an author! :b**

**Kisses and Hugs NCIS-Bones-Chick :D**


End file.
